It must be Magic
by DawnDarkmoon
Summary: Magic has been around us for centuries, we just haven't noticed, what happens when the personification of Magic is introduced to the countries that didn't even know she existed;and why is she so close to Britain?   Fem-Harry, Pairings and possible yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sighed, his eyes a brilliant green, were dulled and far more weary than normally, "I'm sorry, but I have no choice," he looked to the woman, "I have to introduce you to the other countries." He ran a hand through his ash-blonde hair, sticking up in a messy array, in an attempt smooth it down.

The brunette sitting adjacent from him just chuckled, urging him to continue, "It's not a laughing matter Diana!" His prominent brows furrowed in frustration, "Norway found out about you, he plans on telling the others at the meeting tomorrow."

Diana shrugged, "You act as if anyone will believe you, the world is full of skeptics."

The blonde contemplated this, "Even so, they will believe after it has sunk in, every country has at least one magic territory, whether they know it or not, there will be some who try to claim you."

Diana stood, her emerald eyes burning with fury, "I belong to **no****one**, it does not matter if I am the personification of Magic and all associated with it*, I belong to no one but myself."

Arthur watched momentarily as she paced back and forth, long onyx hair swinging behind her, "I know…" he trailed off, eyes still transfixed on her lithe form, "but others don't."

"If you are speaking of the Russian, he is no problem, but I refuse to be involved with the childishness of the world."

The man nodded silently, eyes now focused on his hands clenched in his lap, "I'm not sure I want to share you," he finally admitted, making her stop and look at him, "I mean- for so long, I've been the only one you've known, the only one to really talk to magic about, I don't want all the others to take you away from me."

Diana came closer to the man, her eyes understanding, she knelt in front of him, taking his large hands in hers, " I will never forget you England, you will forever hold a place in my heart," she stood swiftly, "Now let's go make a cup." She pulled the Englishman after her ignoring his protests and stammers.

'Yes,' she thought to herself, smiling back at Arthur, 'Soon the world would know of magic and learn it was not something to take lightly.'

*Basically, "Diana" is the personification of Magic and she represents, not only the territories like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley but also magical creatures. (Since there is only one "Magic" only England and Norway know.)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over two months since her presence had been revealed.  
>It had been over two months, since she had last seen Arthur.<p>

Diana looked around her sitting room, a content smile on her face; things had been smooth in the past months, nothing unexpected and completely calm.

'But at the same time, completely boring.' She thought, frowning.

The brunette snuggled farther into her seat, a cup of tea in one hand, a book on animagus transformations in the other. She could feel the strangest aura, almost a buzzing of sorts, and it smelt even stranger, almost metallic mixing with soot.

She shrugged it off and turned her attention to her book, but the buzzing grew to a pulsing and eventually a thunderous roar of voices. Vaguely recognizing her things crash to the floor, she tightly cradled her head in her arms, willing and hoping the pain would leave her.

Diana felt her Occlumency shields crack and she gave a harsh yelp of pain, and quickly attempted to rebuild them, hoping to soothe the pain. Repairing her shields did not diminish the pain, but greatly reduced it.

Looking up, Diana noticed a group of blurry figures standing around her and smiled weakly at the one directly in front of her, "Hello Arthur." She managed hoarsely, a trail of blood dripped down her face, and she moved to wipe it away but only further smeared the crimson liquid across her pale flesh.  
>"Diana…"<p>

The man was about to say more, but the petite brunette waved him off, shakily standing, "I'm fine," she chuckled halfheartedly, "I just wish I would have had a warning before the world, decided to show up in my living room."

Diana could feel her head swimming and vision dimming, "Why don't you all make yourself at home?" she slurred, "I think I might take a nap." She slumped forward into Arthur's waiting arms, completely unconscious from the force of the mental onslaught.

"Bloody hell, Diana." The man sighed, looking down at the tiny woman in his arms, "I'm sorry." He murmured.  
>Arthur gently set Diana on the couch, he turned and stared sternly at the group, "Do not move." he nearly growled, green eyes burning them with intensity.<p>

Another blond stepped forward, "Dude! Britain," he chuckled, "Why don't you sit down and let the United States of Awesome handle this, remember, I'm the Hero!"

"No! Now bugger off America!"

"I see how it is," America laughed, "You don't want any of us touching your girlfriend!"

"Ohohohhohoho~ She ez your girlfriend?" A man, wielding a red rose chortled, a mischievous gleam, twinkling in his blue eyes.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" England stammered, "And stay away from her, frog!"

France just smirked, inching closer to the comatose woman.

The room erupted in complete chaos, the countries were yelling back and forth, screaming various things,

"Ve~ Germany, she is very very pretty, don't you think?"

"France, it matters not if you touch her, she will soon become one with Russia, da."

"It's not nice to force people to become one with you, aru!"

"W-well, I suppose she is Italy."  
>Diana woke to complete and utter chaos, he turned and blinked owlishly at the group of bickering countries, "Wonderful," she sighed and stood shakily, her verdant eyes were weary, "Bloody hell," she murmured, but none of the room's occupants seemed to notice her presence.<br>Rolling her eyes, the brunette walked out of the room and up the stairs to her bathroom. As she washed her face, she stared into her face, examining the face in the mirror.

The luminous skin that gave a glow from magic, the large emerald eyes that held a sharp knowledge, the tiny nose; the woman is the mirrors, full pink lips curved into a sardonic smile.  
>As she stared into her ever immortal face, it seemed that the full impact of her situation finally hit her, "Bloody hell," she murmured once more, tears filling her eyes and she slide down the wall.<br>Allowing herself a moment, Diana let all of her worries and troubles melt away with tears that melted down her face.  
>She stood and walked down to the kitchen, ignoring the noise from her living room, making a pot of Earl Grey, before she took a deep breath and walked into the room, tea in hand.<p>

The petite brunette entered the room almost catiously, verdant gaze roving every contour of the room, a dark brow rose s she noticed the multiple clusters of people, small groups bickering, but other individuals were content to just stand back and watch, sighing, she set the tray down, turning her attention elsewhere.

"Ooooooh~" she breathed, eyes widening with every passing moment, her atention was focused on a small white kitten, a rumbling purrr emiting from the tiny creature, slowly she extended her hand outwards, prepared to grasp the young feline.

But before she had the oppurtunity to do so, a hand grasped her outstreched arm, pulling her flush against a rock hard chest, sleepy olive eyes, met her own dazed emerald, "O-Oh," she stammered, flushing a deep rogue, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The man lazily rose a borw, eyes roving over her features, the room had gone deathly silent, entirety of the room focused on the two's interactions, "No..." he said quietly, eyes still intent on her, "It is fine...do you want to pet her?" his grip slacked and he held out the kitten to Diana, a slow smile spread her face.

"Thank you," she breathed, a soft laugh escaping her rose petal lips, "She's beautiful..."

The man nodded, almost absentmindedly, "Yes...very much so..." yet his eyes still remained on the woman, "You remind me of her..." he said, quiet, nearly inaudible.

Diana looked to him in brief confusion and was about to speak, but the man spoke instead, "My name is Greece..." he took her hand, into his own large, calloused one, "But you may call me Hercules." and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her knuckles, smiling lazily.

"Diana..." the woman replied, "It's a pleasure..." she smiuled back and turned momentarily, looking at the other occupants of the room, "O-Oh..." she blushed, pulling her hand away, "Sorry..."

Almost immediately, the room was back in motion, screaming and yelling back and forth, Arthur came forward, flanked by two argueing blonds, "Diana..." he breathed in relief, hugging her tightly, "Bloody hell, you scared me..."

"My Occlumency shields are at a larger strain the more I interact with countries..." she murmured, "It's like hearing the entire world, talking at once..." A sigh escaped her lips, "Why is the world in my living room?" the woman frowned, "I had only expected a few at first..." she bit her lip and looked down, "It just...isn't a good time."

Arthur nodded and looked to her in something akin to sympathy, "Ok everyone pay attention!" he yelled, green eyes blazing, "I want every single one of you, save for a few I spoke to earlier, out...NOW!"

Grumbles and curse were spat the British Islands way, but grudgingly, nearly the entireity on the room left, including Hercules who wished her well, and placed a parting kiss on her cheek, soon, only 10 people remained in the room, Diana quirked a brow looking to Arthur.

"Diana..." he said, "I'd like to introduce you to the former, Axis and Allied powers..."

One of the men jumped forward, a plate of food, almost spontaneously appearing in his hand, "Ve~" he cooed, eyes nearly shut, "You are a pretty girl so you must like Pasta, I'm Italy~!" 


End file.
